Recuerdos perdidos
by newfictioner
Summary: Ron Weasley ha caído herido en una emboscada con su escuadrón de aurores. Los médicos dicen que es posible que no llegue a despertar. Su familia, con su marido a la cabeza, hacen todo lo posible para ayudar en su recuperación. - ¡Estúpida comadreja sin cerebro! ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer sin ti si no despiertas? Slash.
1. Herido e inconsciente

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; la historia también, pero estos shots, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

_**Esta historia tendrá solo cinco capitulos. Está ambientada unos cinco años después de terminar la guerra con Voldemort. No es una continuación de ¿Cómo llegamos a esto, comadreja? pero sí está muy ligada a como veo yo la relación de ambos en ambas historias.**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 1**_

De la chimenea del salón de una elegante casa no demasiado grande en un discreto barrio inglés sonaba la alarma para avisar que alguien pretendía conectar mediante redflu; el dueño de la casa se acercó y al ver que provenía desde el Ministerio de magia procedió a dar permiso a "la llamada".

De la chimenea salió la cabeza de un funcionario del Ministerio que no conocía, poco después apareció el resto del cuerpo:

- ¿Draco Malfoy?

- Sí, yo mismo. ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó extrañado, pues el tono del funcionario no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¿Conoce usted a Ronald Billius Weasley?

- Es mi marido. ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¡Dígame que le ha pasado a mi marido! ¡¿Por qué no contesta?!

- Tranquilícese, Sr Malfoy. Debe acompañarme al Ministerio allí le informarán de todo.

- Pero, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Está bien? ¡Dígame algo!

Sr. Malfoy, le repito que en el Ministerio le informarán de todo. Lo único que puedo decirle es que los aurores que formaban la misión en la que participaba su marido fueron atacados esta noche. No puedo decirle más, puesto que no se más.

Mientras Draco Malfoy recogía su varita y su túnica, se puso en contacto con Neville Longbottom, padrino de uno de sus dos hijos para que se ocupara de ellos mientras él averiguaba lo que había ocurrido con Ron. En cuanto este se apareció en el salón, le dio las gracias y salió por la chimenea dirección al Ministerio.

Nada más llegar, le llevaron a la oficina del jefe de aurores, donde se encontró con Harry Potter. Sin poder mantener más la calma se abalanzó hacía él:

- Potter, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Y Ron, dónde está? ¿Por qué me han llamado?

- Sr. Malfoy, deje al Sr. Potter tomar aliento pues acababa de llegar apenas un segundo antes que usted. Tome asiento; le pondré al corriente.

Draco miró a Harry que tenía el gesto compungido, lo cual no hizo sino alterarle más. Mientras, el jefe de aurores empezó a explicarle los detalles de la misión del grupo encabezado por Harry y en el que Ron era el segundo al mando. Draco, que nunca había sido un dechado de paciencia, luchaba por no saltar encima de su interlocutor. (¿_Es que este maldito auror no tiene intenciones de explicarme qué le ha ocurrido al idiota pelirrojo?_) Miró de reojo a Harry, y vio que este también daba muestras de impaciencia y malestar. Lo cual hizo que él llegase al borde de la exasperación.

- ¿Piensa contarme dónde está mi marido y que le ha ocurrido o piensa seguir perdiéndose en detalles insignificantes?

Él odiaba perder la compostura en público pero parecía que todos esos incompetentes del Ministerio solo pretendían alargar la expectación a costa de su preocupación. Por suerte, Potter salió en su ayuda.

- Malfoy, fuimos emboscados; y ya sabes como es Ron de sobreprotector. En nuestro grupo tenemos asignados dos novatos, que pese a que tienen un futuro prometedor, aún están verdes… _- ¿Y cómo es que en una expedición peligrosa había, no uno, si no dos novatos?_- Soltó interrumpiéndole Draco.

- Porque no era peligrosa, Draco; era una expedición de reconocimiento del terreno. Como te comentaba hace un momento el Sr. Marklin, nuestro Jefe de Aurores, se nos había avisado de…- _Vale, vale, Potter… ¿Pero por qué estoy aquí en vez de con Ron?-_ volvió a interrumpir un cada vez más impaciente Draco.

- Verás, Malfoy. Draco. Esto, tranquilízate, ¿vale? Le lanzaron un Avada a uno de los novatos y Ron intentó sacarlo del peligro y se interpuso entre el novato y el Avada, _peroélfuemásrápidoylanzóunhechizoescudo._ - Harry sintió la necesidad de soltar la última frase de carrerilla ante la pinta de estar a punto de sufrir un colapso que tenía Draco - El caso es que aunque el hechizo escudo fue lo suficientemente bueno para salvarle la vida, quedó inconsciente. Estuve con él hasta que me convocaron de urgencia para explicar lo sucedido. Aún no ha despertado, los medimagos se mostraron preocupados, pero no creen que peligre su vida.

_ - Llévame con él, Potter-_siseó el rubio, el cual estaba aferrándose a los reposabrazos de su sillón, con los nudillos blancos de la fuerza que estaba realizando en el agarre, intentando no caer presa del pánico.

- Sr. Marklin, creo que el Sr. Malfoy tiene razón, es momento de llevarle a San Mungo para que pueda ver a su esposo. Yo mismo le acompañaré, no se preocupe.

Y sin darle tiempo a réplica al Jefe de Aurores, cogió del codo a Draco y se lo llevó de la habitación. Draco lo miró de reojo, y vio como el niño-que-vivió apretaba los labios preocupado. Tomaron el ascensor del Ministerio en silencio, camino de las chimeneas para tomar la redflu hasta San Mungo. A cada segundo ambos muchachos estaban más tensos, el moreno, sintiéndose culpable por lo ocurrido, puesto que él era el jefe de la expedición y el rubio maldiciendo el día en que Ron entró en la academia de aurores. La tensión entre ellos podía contarse con un cuchillo. Finalmente, el rubio fue el primero que habló, mientras salían del ascensor:

_ - Sé que sería injusto culpabilizarte a ti de lo sucedido, pero no puedo evitar tener la sensación de que cada vez que Ron ha puesto en peligro su vida ha sido acompañándote en alguna aventura. ¡Tenías que hacerte auror y arrastrarle a él a serlo también…!_

- Mira, Malfoy- Harry intentó no sisear al hablarle pero no lo consiguió del todo-no es momento para esto y puedo imaginar lo preocupado que estás, por eso no voy a tener en cuenta tus palabras- _ni voy a recordarte quien estuvo a punto de matarlo envenenado en sexto curso_, pensó cabreado Harry- Ron siempre ha tomado sus propias decisiones; jamás induje a nadie a seguirme; pero la naturaleza de Ron siempre ha sido la misma. Sobreproteje a todo el mundo.

_ - Menos a él mismo. _Debajo de todo ese pelo pelirrojo no hay ni una pizca de cerebro.

Se detuvieron al llegar a las chimeneas y buscaron la que llevaba a San Mungo. Una vez en el hospital, fueron directos a la habitación donde estaban tratando a Ron. Draco quiso entrar directamente, pero el medimago salió en aquel momento de la habitación.

- Sr. Potter, debería avisar a la familia del auror Weasley.

_ - Su familia _está aquí_-_siseó Draco-Soy Draco Malfoy, su marido_-_ dijo retándole con la mirada- ¿Cómo está mi _marido, _doctor?

- Voy a serle franco, Sr. Malfoy, su _marido_, está en coma. El Avada iba directo a la zona de la consciencia del cerebro. Es casi milagroso que siga vivo; tuvo que ser un hechizo escudo muy bueno.

- Por supuesto, que esperaba, mi marido es un gran mago y uno de los mejores aurores del país.-no pudo evitar sacar pecho y presumir del pelirrojo.

- Lo que intento decirle, Sr. Malfoy- el medimago siguió sin hacer caso de la interrupción- es que al ser en la zona de la consciencia, cuando despierte, si llega a hacerlo, tal vez no sea el mismo.

- ¿A qué se refiere?-Preguntó Harry

- A que puede que no despierte y si lo hace tal vez no distinga la realidad de sus sueños, o que no recuerde partes de su vida pasada o presente o incluso puede que tenga alucinaciones. Siento no poder ser más optimista, pero deben ser conscientes de la realidad.

Tanto Draco como Harry quedaron callados interiorizando la noticia que acababan de recibir; Draco apretó los puños y la mandibula y preguntó:

- ¿Puedo ver ya a mi marido?

- Por supuesto, señores. Pasen, pero tengan cuidado, el estado del Sr. Weasley sigue siendo muy delicado.- con un gesto de saludo, el medimago se marchó.

Harry le posó una mano en el hombro al rubio y le preguntó:

- ¿Prefieres entrar solo?

Draco estuvo a punto de contestar con alguna frase envenenada, pero se limitó a asentir.

- Potter, ¿Han avisado ya a Molly y Arthur?

- No, aún no. Yo me ocupo si quieres mientras estás con Ron.

- Gracias, Potter.

Fue el turno de Harry de asentir, le dio una palmadita en la espalda y procedió a dejarlo solo.

Draco, inspiró con fuerza y entró en la habitación… y deseó no haberlo hecho. La imagen de Ron lleno de tubos, con un gran apósito en la cabeza, donde suponía que habría algún tipo de ungüento para el impacto del maleficio, lo paralizó. Se veía tan frágil que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar ahí mismo, parado en el quicio de la puerta. Miró hacia el techo, como buscando valor, acabó de cruzar la puerta y la cerró tras de sí. Se acercó lentamente a la cama, cogió una mano del pelirrojo entre las suyas sintiendo la tibieza del muchacho, se llevó la mano a los labios y le dio un suave beso.

-Eres un idiota, Ron Weasley. -Draco hablaba con la voz quebrada- ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacerte el héroe? ¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente en la guerra? Tenías que salvar a esos novatos ¿verdad? Porque claro, para que pensar en tus hijos, en lo que iban a sufrir sin el consentidor de su padre. O en mí, en lo solo que me iba a quedar. Maldito espíritu gryffindor el tuyo, que te lleva a pensar en todo el mundo antes que en ti mismo. ¡Estúpida comadreja sin cerebro! ¿Qué se supone que voy hacer sin ti si no despiertas?

Draco se sentó en el borde de la cama. Mientras le acariciaba el flequillo con una mano, con la otra seguía sujetando la del pelirrojo.

-Joder, Ronald. Tienes que despertarte. Por favor, Ron. ¿Quieres acaso perderte como crece la pequeña Rose? ¿O como nuestro Scorpius aprende a jugar al ajedrez mágico? ¿Y no eras tú el que quería que tuviésemos otro bebé? Pues tienes que despertarte, porque yo solo no puedo concebirlo.

En ese momento se escuchó un suave toc-toc en la puerta. _Pasen._ Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta: - Draco, los Weasley ya están avisados. Molly y Arthur vienen para aquí. ¿Necesitas que Ginny y yo nos quedemos con los pequeños?

- Gracias, ya está Neville con ellos, pero imagino que le vendrá bien un relevo. Seguro que Scorpius estará volviéndole del revés.

- Sí, ese renacuajo es un todo un Slytherin.

Draco sonrió de medio lado con una triste sonrisa: - Sí, es Slytherin de los pies a la cabeza. En cambio esa pelirrojilla de Rose es tan Gryffindor como su padre. No sé cual de esos dos mocosos me vuelve más loco.

- Es que solo a vosotros dos se os ocurre embarazarse a la vez.

Con la misma sonrisa triste de antes, Draco volvió la mirada hacía su pareja: - Es que aquí tu amigo es muy fogoso, Potter.

- Ahórrate los detalles, por favor- ambos rieron quedamente- Descansa, Draco. Esta tarde a última hora vendré a relevarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- No, no. Nada de relevos; no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que despierte.

- De todas maneras, vendré esta noche por si necesitas algo. Avísame si hay algún cambio, por favor.

- Por supuesto. Gracias por todo, Potter. Ah esto, Harry, perdona por lo de antes.

- Despreocúpate, ambos estábamos tensos. Ahora solo importa Ron.- Y salió por la puerta dejando a Draco solo en la habitación.


	2. Sin recuerdos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítlos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 2**_

En cuanto Harry se marchó, Draco acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó para quedar de cara a Ron, volviéndole a coger la mano que había tenido que soltar. Mientras le acariciaba la mano, quedó sumido en sus pensamientos. Al cabo de un largo rato, rompió el silencio con una risa queda:

- ¿Sabes de qué me estaba acordando, Weasley? De la primera vez que te besé y de la cara de espanto que se te quedó. Apuesto a que hubieses echado a correr si las piernas te hubiesen respondido. Ya ves, ni se me pasó por la cabeza pensar que algún día me devolverías el beso. Estábamos en medio de la gran batalla y a mí me tuvo que dar por ir besando comadrejas. Y anda que no me costó darme cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, ¿verdad? Tuviste que venir a Malfoy Manor a rescatarme para que me diese cuenta de que no quería que nadie más te tocase. Y si duro fue eso, más duro fue conquistarte, pero bueno, ya sabemos que un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere. ¿Te acuerdas del día de nuestra boda? Nunca ningún novio ha estado tan guapo como lo estabas tú aquel día, ni siquiera yo, que ya es decir. –añadió en tono de broma- Que mal rato pasaste, estabas aún más nervioso que la primera vez que jugaste de guardián de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, casi estuve tentado a cantar _Weasley es nuestro rey_. ¿Y el día que te dije que estaba esperando a nuestro hijo? ¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Jamás olvidaré tu cara de felicidad, tu sonrisa bobalicona al acariciarme la tripa. O el estado de shock en el que te quedaste cuando descubrimos que tú también estabas embarazado. O nuestros respectivos partos. Y yo creyendo que en el parto de Rose me lo hiciste pasar mal. Nada comparado a esto de hoy, Ronald. No creas que esta te la voy a perdonar fácilmente… Sigue dándome disgustos y verás cómo me fugo con Zabini…. – bajando la voz hasta casi el susurro continuó - Vamos, Weasley, despierta. No me hagas esto…. Merlín, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no hemos sufrido suficiente?

Instantes después se abrió la puerta para dar paso a los señores Weasley. La señora Weasley se abalanzó sobre la cama, llorando. _ Mi niño… ¿Qué te han hecho?_, mientras el señor Weasley se acercó a Draco, le puso una mano en el hombro y se lo apretó amistosamente. - ¿Alguna novedad, hijo?

- No, aún no, Sr Weasley. ¿Harry se lo ha contado todo?

- Arthur, Draco. Llámame Arthur. Sí, nos dijo lo de la emboscada. Y que está en estado de coma.

- ¿No les ha dicho nada más?

La Sra Weasley alzó la cabeza instantáneamente: _- ¿Qué más nos tenía que decir?_ Draco miró a su suegra, se levantó y fue hacía ella, le cogió una mano con las suyas e inspiró antes de contestar:

- Molly, el medimago dice que es posible que no llegue a despertar nunca. Y en el caso de que despierte, hay posibilidades de que no sepa o pueda distinguir lo que es realidad y lo que no. Incluso podría tener alucinaciones y pérdida de memoria.

- No, no y no. Tranquilo cielo, Ron despertará y todo irá bien. No tengo ninguna intención de perder otro hijo. Y tú ya tuviste suficiente perdiendo a tus padres y tu padrino ¿Dónde está ese medimago? Me va a escuchar…

Pese a los cuidados de la Sra Weasley, Draco y los medimagos, el estado de Ron continuó igual durante dos días enteros, en los que Draco no se movió de la habitación de su marido, y en los que pasó por la habitación toda la familia de Ron y la mitad de sus compañeros de curso en Howgarts. Solamente al empezar el tercer día en el hospital, Ron comenzó a dar signos de cambio; empezó a moverse en sueños, apretó su mano con la de Draco y dio la sensación de que recuperaba la consciencia. Finalmente, cuando la familia de Ron se había marchado a cenar y solo quedaba Draco en la habitación, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos.

-¿_Malfoy_?- su voz sonaba rasgada y con un tono extrañado. Draco al escuchar la voz levantó la cabeza y al comprobar que había despertado salió corriendo a llamar a los medimagos. Cuando volvió a entrar a la habitación fue directo a la cama diciendo: _Me has dado un susto de muerte, Ronald_. Se sentó en el borde y acercó su mano derecha a la cara para acariciarle, pero cuando su mano estaba a punto de tocar la cara del pelirrojo, este se la atrapó por la muñeca.

- ¿Qué diablos piensas que haces, Malfoy? ¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Vas a intentar matarme de nuevo?-escupió Ron

- Ron, ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo voy a querer matarte? ¿Ron? Ron, mírame, ¿Qué te ocurre?

- ¡Que estás diciendo tu! Lárgate de aquí, asquerosa serpiente.

- Ron, tranquilízate. El doctor ya nos advirtió que esto podría ocurrir. Mírame, cariño, soy yo, no voy a hacerte daño.

- ¿_Cariño_? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Malfoy? Queréis volverme loco a mí, ¿no? Ese es vuestro plan ¿verdad? No lo conseguiréis, no me volveré en contra de Harry. No seré uno de vuestros mortífagos, no me harás creer que soy uno de esos asquerosos que siguen a Voldemort.

- Ron, escúchame. La guerra terminó hace años, Harry derrotó al que no-debe-ser-nombrado. Me pasé al bando de la Orden del Fénix, después de que me rescatarais de la Malfoy Manor. En medio de la batalla donde derrotamos al bando del Lord decidí que lucharía por tí. Me costó dos años pero conseguí conquistarte. Año y medio después nos casamos y ahora tenemos dos hijos de un año. Rose, que nació de ti y Scorpius que nació de mí. Eres auror, junto con Harry, y fuiste herido en medio de una misión. Te hirieron en la zona del cerebro que controla la consciencia, y por eso es posible que no me creas ni recuerdes lo que te digo. Pero no te preocupes, porque vamos a cuidarte todos. Molly, tu padre, tus hermanos, Harry, hasta los niños. Y yo no voy a moverme de aquí hasta que te recuperes.

- ¡Cállate! Largo de aquí ¡fuera! Deja de decir mentiras. ¡Jamás podría casarme contigo! ¡Jamás! ¿Me oyes? Estás loco si crees que voy a tragarme todo ese montón de basura.

- Ron, tranquilízate. En seguida vendrán los medimagos y te lo explicarán todo. También he avisado a tus padres, estarán aquí ahora mismo. Si no me crees a mí, créelos a ellos.

- ¿Por qué iban mis padres a apoyar tu absurda historia, Malfoy?

En ese instante aparecieron por la puerta los padres de Ron; la Sra Weasley entró como un ciclón a abrazar a su hijo.

- Ron, Ronald, mi pequeño Ronnie. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? Todo irá bien, ya verás.

En ese momento se giró hacia Draco, le tomó del brazo: - ¿Ves, hijo, como todo iba a ir bien? Ahora solo hay que esperar a que termine de recuperarse y podremos volver a casa.

- ¿Mamá? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué haces hablando con esa asquerosa serpiente?

Molly giró la cabeza en dirección a su hijo con tal rapidez que estuvo a punto de romperse el cuello; inmediatamente volvió a mirar a Draco, y se fijó por primera vez en la expresión de angustia de su yerno, el cual le tomó de la mano y se la apretó fuerte.

- Draco, hijo ¿Qué ocurre?

- Molly, ha ocurrido. Lo que nos dijo el medimago, ha ocurrido. Me reconoce, pero cree que sigo siendo un mortífago. No recuerda que estamos casados; parece que solo recuerda que me odia. Cree que quiero matarle. Oh por Merlín, Molly,...

- Tranquilo cielo, déjame a mí. Ron, escucha a mamá. ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas que ganamos la guerra? ¿Y lo que pasó después?

- ¿Quién eres, maldita sabandija? Tú no eres mi madre, mi madre no se aliaría con Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué le habéis hecho a mí madre?

- Ya basta, Ron!-interrumpió Arthur Weasley- Somos tus padres y Draco es tu marido. Has sufrido un ataque que te ha hecho perder parte de la memoria. Ahora tranquilízate y permite que te expliquemos todo lo que ha ocurrido.

- ¿De veras pensáis que voy a creeros? ¿Qué habéis hecho con mi familia?

- Somos tu familia, hijo. Tu madre no se merece que le hables como lo has hecho. Y tu marido lo está pasando muy mal y con tu comportamiento lo estás empeorando. Sabemos que no es culpa tuya, que estás confundido y que tampoco lo debes estar pasando bien, pero te pido un poco de paciencia para que podamos explicártelo todo.

- ¡Callad! ¡Basta ya! ¡Estoy harto! ¡Callaos!

Un séquito de medimagos entró en ese instante por la puerta, echándoles a todos de la habitación con la excusa de tratar al enfermo. Ocasión que aprovecharon los Sres. Weasley y Draco para hablar del estado de Ron y ver cómo podían abordar la cuestión y lograr que les escuchara. Esperarían a hablar con los medimagos y que estos les dijesen si había posibilidad de que recuperase la memoria o deberían acostumbrarse a empezar de cero con él. Ron en cambio aprovechó para preguntarles a los medimagos todas sus dudas. De su boca salieron decenas de preguntas; donde estaba, porqué estaba allí, que hacía en su habitación Draco Malfoy; cuantos días llevaba en el hospital, si había ido Harry Potter a visitarlo, en qué año estaban, si había terminado la guerra, … Los medimagos contestaban con calma, aunque a cada pregunta del muchacho en sus rostros se iba reflejando la preocupación. Al final resolvieron hacerle más pruebas craneales y cerebrales para ver hasta donde había llegado el daño y poder averiguar si era o no reversible.

Una vez salieron de la habitación se vieron abordados por la familia Weasley con su yerno a la cabeza, ansiosos por escuchar las impresiones de los expertos. Estos les pusieron al corriente de lo que había sucedido dentro y que habían resuelto hacer más pruebas: - Eso sí, Sres Weasley y Sr. Malfoy-concluyó el jefe de medimagos- al menos podemos estar contentos ya que aunque ha perdido una parte de su memoria a medio y corto plazo, es capaz de distinguir los sueños de la realidad, no tiene alucinaciones y les reconoce a todos. Aunque no lo crean ahora, es lo menos que podía ocurrir; y su recuperación será menos traumática que en los otros supuestos. Ahora deben tener un poco de paciencia con él y evitarle situaciones de estrés le altere y pueda afectarle a su sistema neuronal.

- ¿Cómo podemos explicarle todo lo que necesita saber de lo que su memoria ha borrado sin producirle estrés ni alterarle, doctor?-

- Sra Weasley, esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar. Les aconsejo que intenten contar una versión resumida, explicando solo las partes menos traumáticas y – añadió mirando a Draco- dejando aquello que le pueda causar más conflicto fuera.

- Resumiendo, que me mantenga al margen y alejado de _mi marido_.

* * *

**Aunque dije que serían 5 capítulos me estoy viniendo arriba y serán seis y muy posiblemente le añada un epílogo.**

**Ya se que este Draco que pinto no es muy Malfoy, pero es como me imagino la evolución después de una guerra y una vida con la famila Weasley.**

**Gracias por el review y el favorito! :)**


	3. Piezas que no encajan

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

_**CAPÍTULO 3**_

La Sra Weasley se acercó al joven y le acarició la mejilla, mientras el Sr Weasley se despedía del medimago.

- Draco, corazón, ¿Por qué no vas a casa, descansas y estás con los niños que hace tres días que no han visto a ninguno de sus padres?

- Gracias, Molly. Pero no. Los niños están mejor que bien cuidados con sus tíos y padrinos y yo necesito estar aquí, aunque él me odie. No se preocupe Molly, no haré ninguna tontería, me quedaré fuera de la habitación, así no habrá peligro de que se altere.

- Lo siento, cielo. De verdad que lo siento;ninguno os merecéis esto.

- Vayan a ver a Ron, antes de que me dé por hacer alguna estupidez sensiblera como ponerme a llorar. Y mientras yo avisaré a Potter, me pidió que lo mantuviese al tanto de todo.

La Sra Weasley le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de entrar a la habitación a toda prisa para que su yerno no viese las lágrimas asomando en sus ojos. Nada más entrar en la habitación se encontró con un Ron despierto pero aún más confuso que cuando despertó. Su actitud aún era hosca y miraba con recelo a aquellas personas que él creía que usurpaban la identidad de sus padres. Mientras su padre se quedó parado en los pies de la cama, su madre se acercó a él y le ofreció una poción para el dolor de cabeza:

_- El medimago nos ha advertido que es posible que sufras jaquecas estos días._

- No voy a tomar nada que venga de ti. Ni se me ocurriría tomar lo que me ofrezca alguien que no sé quién es.

- ¡Bueno, basta ya! – La Sra Weasley se puso en frente de su hijo- Ronald Billius Weasley, soy tu madre, la misma que te limpiaba los mocos de pequeño, y la que te curaba los raspones en las rodillas cada vez que te caías de la escoba de tus hermanos; la que os teje un jersey con vuestra inicial en el pecho todas las navidades; a la que le cogiste la mano y le dijiste en voz baja "_no te preocupes mamá, le irá muy bien_" el día que Charlie se fue a Rumania y no me soltaste la mano hasta que volvimos a casa; a la que le dijiste con 5 años que de mayor ibas a ser fabricante de escobas voladoras para poder tener siempre muchas; la que sabe que eres el único de todos los Weasley que todavía no entiende cuánto le debe el mundo mágico.

La Sra Weasley había arreglado las mantas de su hijo inconscientemente mientras le daba la pequeña regañina. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, y aunque un poco inseguro finalmente Ron le habló:

- ¿Mamá? ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿Mamá, que está pasando? No entiendo nada

La Sra Weasley no pudo contenerse más y se echó a llorar mientras le abrazaba: ¡_Mi niño! ¡Mi pobre niño!_

A lo largo de dos largos días, fue pasando toda la familia Weasley para visitarle de nuevo y contarle las partes que ellos creían que podían contarle de la guerra, aunque todos sabían que no tardaría en llegar el momento donde tendrían que contarle la parte más trágica que había golpeado a la familia. En esos dos días Draco se había mantenido firme en no abandonar el hospital y se vio recompensado por ello al segundo día; como pasaba las horas en el pasillo a la espera de que saliese alguien que pudiese contarle algo del pelirrojo o que este se quedase dormido para poder pasar a verle unos minutos sin que se alterase, tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que estaba mucho más calmado; además las conversaciones con su familia habían suavizado la animadversión que este sentía hacia él, de tal manera que una tarde Ron pidió hablar con él. Entró a la habitación y en cuanto quedaron solos, con mucha cautela le preguntó cómo se sentía; quiso atreverse a preguntarle también si había recordado algo de su relación, pero prefirió actuar con cautela; "_no eres un slytherin por nada"_.

Quedaron en silencio mirándose, con incomodidad Ron, con leve inseguridad Draco. Finalmente él fue quien tomó primero la palabra:

- Tu madre me ha dicho que te encuentras mucho mejor de los dolores de cabeza y que es posible que no tarden en darte el alta. Imagino que irás a la Madriguera; pero si quieres ir a nuestra casa puedo recoger mis cosas e irme a la Mansión Malfoy.

- ¿No vivimos allí? ¿Un Malfoy fuera de la Mansión Malfoy?

- No, jamás vivimos allí. Ha estado deshabitada desde que falleció mi madre.

- Oh, lo siento. Lo de tu madre.

- Bueno, su salud estaba muy debilitada desde el final de la guerra. Se desmoronaron demasiadas cosas a su alrededor.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- Lucius murió en Azkaban. Lo emboscaron otros mortífagos.

- Oh. Lo siento. De nuevo.

- No lo hagas. Nunca aceptó que me pasara al bando de la Orden del Fénix e incluso se enfrentó a mí en la batalla de Hogwarts.

- ¿Y cómo es nuestra casa?

Poco a poco, aunque con un poco de tensión la conversación fue volviéndose fluida y algo menos tensa, con Draco resolviendo las curiosidades de Ron sobre su casa y su barrio.

- ¿Entonces dices que tenemos mazmorras en casa?

- No, no son mazmorras, Weasley. Es un sótano, lo utilizo como laboratorio para preparar las pociones de nuestra empresa. Soy pocionista. Sorpresa, ¿verdad? Busco inventar nuevas pociones y remedios más eficaces que los actuales y después distribuimos las patentes entre los hospitales.

- Eras bueno en pociones, sí, eso tiene sentido. – dijo más para él mismo que para el rubio – Tiene que ser cómodo trabajar desde casa.

- El laboratorio no siempre ha estado en casa; lo construimos en el sótano cuando nacieron los niños. Así puedo cuidarlos sin depender de Molly o contratar una niñera.

- Los niños, claro. No me han hablado mucho de ellos ¿Cómo son?

- Lo mejor que hemos hecho. Son una locura, pero ya no sabríamos vivir sin ellos. Scorpius nació de mí diez días antes de que Rose naciese de ti. Tú siempre dices que Scorpius es una copia en miniatura de mí y no solo físicamente. Y Rose definitivamente es una Weasley. Pelirroja, valiente, audaz y preciosa. Créeme, nuestra pequeña es lo más precioso de Inglaterra. Me vuelve completamente loco, la adoro. Scorpius es igual de rubio que yo y se parece bastante físicamente a mí, sin embargo los ojos los ha sacado de ti. Y afortunadamente, ambos han heredado tu sonrisa y esa facilidad para repartirlas a la menor ocasión. Rousi suele meterse en líos fácilmente, cuando no se queda encerrada en el armario, se queda dormida detrás del sofá y nos tiene como locos buscándola o se mete de cabeza en la bañera vestida. Se parece mucho a ti. Es incapaz de no meterse en lios. Y definitivamente, es capaz de hacer conmigo lo que quiere. ¡Con solo un año! Scorpius en cambio es más tranquilo. Te adora. En cuanto escucha tu voz cuando llegas se pone a llamar la atención para que le cojas en brazos. Y siempre quiere estar a tu lado, ha adquirido la costumbre de apoyar una mano en tu brazo o pierna, como para asegurarse de que no te vas. Si alguna vez llora eres el único que puede calmarle. Bueno, y tu madre, pero es que no hay nadie que le lleve la contraria a Molly.

- Sí, mamá es un poco así.

- Además, los niños la quieren con locura. ¿Sabes quién se vuelve loco con los pequeños? Tu hermano Charlie. Ha venido más veces a Inglaterra desde que están los niños que en todos los años que lleva en Rumania.

- ¿En serio? Cuesta creerlo.

- Quisiste que fuera el padrino de alguno de los niños y no pudo elegir. Tuvo que ser la pequeña Rousi la que lo eligiese.

- ¿Charlie es el padrino de Rose? Me gusta esa idea. ¿Quién es el padrino de Scorpius?

- Pues nuestra idea era pedírselo a Harry. Pero él, que es un Slytherin como su padre, eligió a Longbottom.

- ¡Venga ya! ¿Neville?

- Como lo oyes. ¿Entiendes cuando te digo que pueden ser una locura? Tienen un año y ya toman decisiones del tipo quien es su padrino. Esos dos van a volver el mundo mágico del revés, lo que yo te diga.

- Se te nota que estás orgulloso de ellos.

- Tu también lo estás, Ronald. Solo que no puedes recordarlo. Pero en cuanto vuelvas a casa, te los llevaré a la Madriguera para que les conozcas. Habrá que ser discretos con la prensa; no quisiera que los niños se encontrasen envueltos de cámaras y periodistas como Sketeer. Que ya intentó liárnosla el día de nuestra boda.

- Odio que me llamen Ronald.

- Lo se.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio. Al rato Ron rompió el silencio.

- Sobre nuestra boda, esto…

- Estabas guapísimo y, aunque negaré haber dicho esto, estuvimos todo el día flotando en una nube. Pero supongo que eso no era lo que ibas a preguntar ¿no?

- Em, no. Es que no entiendo como pude…

- ¿Enamorarte de mí? No eres el único que se lo pregunta. De hecho, conseguirlo no fue un camino fácil. Es un poco largo, pero intentaré resumirlo. Al finalizar sexto año, Harry, Hermione y tú decidisteis no volver a Hogwarts al año siguiente, iríais a buscar unas cosas llamadas horrocruxes necesarias para derrotar al quenodebesernombrado. En esa búsqueda unos esbirros menores os atraparon y os llevaron a la Malfoy Manor para cobrar un rescate. Allí ocurrió algo y descubrí que sentía algo que no sabía que era por ti. El caso es que pese a estar jugándome la vida, os procuré un medio para escapar de mi padre y mi tía. Siempre me dijiste que no supiste que te llevó a hacerlo, tal vez te quedaste demasiado sorprendido de que os ayudase, el caso es que fingiste raptarme para sacarme de allí sin que mi padre sospechara de mí. Una vez libre de mi familia y de los demás mortifagos que habitaban lo que fue mi casa, me pasé a vuestro bando y os ayudé a planificar estrategias y os di toda la información que tenía sobre ellos. Aunque no todos confiaron en mí. Tú mismo tuviste tus reservas. En la batalla de Hogwarts, me di cuenta de que era ese _algo_ que sentía por ti. Como creí que no sobreviviría a la batalla, te besé. A ti casi te da un infarto de la impresión. Para aquel entonces tú estabas con Finnigan. Cuando acabó la guerra te fuiste a vivir con él y yo aguardé pacientemente un año, siendo solo tu amigo, ganándome tu confianza. Cada vez nos llevábamos mejor y al final lo dejaste con Finnigan. Entonces me dediqué a conquistarte con toda mi artillería Slytherin. Me costó seis meses, pero lo conseguí. Año y medio después nos casamos. A los tres meses de casados concebimos a nuestros hijos. Y aunque no me creas hemos sido felices, al menos hasta ahora.

- No te ofendas pero… a veces tengo la sensación de estar en una pesadilla. No es que no quiera creerte, es que no puedo; en mi cabeza es como si las piezas no encajasen.

- No me ofendo, pero si quieres que sea sincero, es duro. Porque tu no lo recuerdas, pero me amabas. Y sé que no lo crees y que te lo dije en muy pocas ocasiones, y que no siempre me comporté como el más cariñoso y paciente de los maridos, pero te quiero. Mucho.

- No, desde luego no te imagino como alguien cariñoso. Dudo que sepas como serlo.

- En realidad no es la primera vez que me dices eso. – Draco hizo una pausa - De hecho, lo decías a menudo hasta que llegaron los renacuajos; siempre te asombras de cómo me cambiaron los niños.

- Es que… el Malfoy que conozco… jamás hablaría así, de esa manera tan franca y directa.

- Ese Malfoy murió el día que le obligaron a ponerse la Marca.

Volvieron a sumirse en un silencio tenso que se vio interrumpido por la entrada de los médicos. Draco tuvo que volver a salir de la habitación y con ello perder su oportunidad de volver a estar con Ron.


	4. Reacciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 4**_

Todo aquel que entraba a visitar al enfermo evitaba hablar de los fallecidos en la guerra por miedo a que tuviese una mala reacción, pero una tarde tuvieron un pequeño desliz en la conversación que hizo que llegase el momento que la familia había estado temiendo; habían ido a visitarle George y Hermione, que estaban explicándole como se habían enamorado y llegado a casarse solo un par de meses después de que lo hiciese Ginny con Harry y como un año antes de que lo hiciesen Draco y él…; Hermione se interrumpió consciente del error que había cometido, pero por suerte Ron no reaccionó tan mal como esperaban, simplemente soltó un _casi_ natural: - _No puedo creeros, simplemente tiene que ser imposible, jamás me hubiese casado con Malfoy._

- Es curioso-continuó Ron- siempre pensé que Herms acabaría casada con Fred- Ron hizo una pequeña pausa y como presintiendo lo que iba a ocurrir preguntó con mucha precaución- Por cierto, ¿cómo es que no ha venido con vosotros, George?

La habitación quedó en un absoluto y tenso silencio, donde todos se miraban entre sí, como preguntándose qué debían hacer. La Sra. Weasley se tapó la cara con las manos; mientras, al Sr. Weasley desvió la mirada para que su hijo no pudiese leer la verdad en la suya y a George se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Hermione por su parte quiso mantener la tranquilidad, pero en algún momento empezó a llorar. El Sr. Weasley quiso hablar, pero por más que lo intentaba no salía sonido alguno de su boca. Ron iba posando sus ojos en cada uno de ellos alternativamente, asustado de lo que callaban, deseando que le contasen lo que le había pasado a su hermano pero en el fondo temiendo conocer la verdad. Finalmente, George se armó de valor y se dispuso a relatarle la parte de la batalla en la que habían perdido a Fred, como para la Sra. Weasley continuaba siendo demasiado doloroso pensar en su hijo y al no sentirse capaz de escuchar como perdió a su pequeño salió de la habitación antes de que George comenzara a explicar la verdad. A ella le siguió su preocupado marido y antes de que se cerrase la puerta los que quedaron dentro de la habitación pudieron escuchar como una voz conocida les preguntaba:

- Sr .Weasley, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traen esa cara? ¿Ha empeorado Ron?

* * *

Draco empezaba a impacientarse, era odioso tener que quedarse fuera de la habitación; al tener que hacerlo permanentemente, se había acostumbrado a cada vez que alguien salía de la habitación obligarles a que le contasen todo lo que ocurría dentro, que había hecho o dicho Ron, qué había preguntado o si había recordado algo o que poción había tomado. Cuando vio salir a sus suegros de la habitación después de largo rato con cara compungida se temió lo peor:

- Sr Weasley, Molly, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué traen esa cara? ¿Ha empeorado Ron?

Arthur Weasley cerró la puerta rápidamente, temeroso de su esposa escuchase el relato sobre la muerte de su hijo. Molly se abrazó a su marido, y este mientras le acariciaba el pelo quiso explicarle a su yerno el porqué del estado de su mujer.

- Ron le ha preguntado a George por qué Fred no ha ido a visitarle. Para Molly aún es duro hablar de ello.

- Lo lamento mucho, Sr. Weasley. Molly ha sufrido ya demasiado. Todos ustedes lo hiceron. Bill atacado por Greyback, George, usted mismo casi muere atacado por Nagini. Y Fred… Y para colmo ese tonto de Ronald mire con quien se casó... Nunca les agradeceré lo suficiente que me aceptasen. Les debo mucho, Sr. Weasley.

- No hables así, muchacho. Dumbledore sabía que eras diferente de tus padres. Tu familia te hizo mucho daño, pero tú mismo encarrilaste tu vida.

- Bueno, Sr Weasley; debo confesar que cierto hijo suyo ayudó a encarrilarla.

Tras una breve pausa, el Sr. Weasley se dirigió a su yerno:

- Muchacho, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Siempre me sorprende que no tengas problema en llamar a Molly por su nombre y en cambio jamás has consetido dejar de llamarme Sr. Weasley.

Draco sonrió a su suegro, y sin poder mirarle a la cara contestó al padre de su marido:

- Por respeto, Sr. Weasley. Durante toda mi vida escuché a Lucius faltarle el respeto, tanto a la cara como a la espalda. Burlas y mofas a su costa eran lo habitual entre él y sus amistades. Ellos solo valoraban a los magos por su posición, su dinero o sus contactos. Cuanto más estirados fuesen mejor valorados estaban. El tiempo y lo que viví me hicieron comprender quienes merecían de verdad ese respeto. Ustedes se lo jugaron todo por liberar a los demás del que-no-de-ser-nombrado, perdonaron a quienes no lo merecían, nos dieron un mundo mejor. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para mostrar el respeto que se merece, Sr Weasley.

Arthur Weasley, visiblemente emocionado, a pesar de no querer perder la compostura no pudo dejar pasar la oportunidad de abrazar a su yerno, el cual, pese a no ser muy receptivo a las muestras de afecto en público (exceptuando las de sus hijos) aceptó. El Sr. Weasley iba a tomar la palabra cuando de repente se escucharon exclamaciones y carreras en la habitación de Ron; cuando aún no les había dado tiempo a reaccionar se abrió la puerta y de ella salió una alterada Hermione llamando a voces a los medimagos. En contra de toda prudencia tanto los Weasley como Draco entraron en tropel a la habitación para encontrarse Ron en pleno ataque de ansiedad. Maldecía, lloraba, llamaba a gritos a su hermano Fred y escupía todo insulto que se le pasaba por la cabeza, dirigidos al mortífago que había matado a su hermano. Todos los presentes se acercaron a la cama a intentar calmarle excepto Draco pues sabía que su presencia no sería beneficiosa para el estado del pelirrojo; quiso salir de la habitación antes de que este reparase en su presencia y se alterase aún más pero sus intenciones fueron infructuosas puesto que en ese momento entraron por la puerta los medimagos impidiendo que pudiese salir y atrayendo la atención de Ron a esa parte de la sala. Cuando Ron reparó en la presencia de Draco, tal y como este temía se alteró aún más, gritando más fuerte y dirigiéndole todos los insultos con aún más saña. En cuanto tuvo la entrada despejada, el rubio salió de la habitación visiblemente agitado; pero por más que intentaba controlar sus emociones, la angustia y el dolor que le producía por una parte ver a su pareja sufriendo y por otra concentrando todo el odio a los asesinos de su familia y amigos en él, amenazaban con hacerle perder toda compostura. Él también quería maldecir y gritar. Maldecir su suerte, maldecir por haberlo tenido todo y estar a punto de perder lo que más le importaba. Y quería gritar, quería gritarle a Ron que sus hijos no merecían perder a su padre, que no podía romper su familia sin más.

Tras muy pocos instantes el resto de la familia salió de la habitación por recomendación de los medimagos que se quedaron en la habitación tratando con pociones calmantes que el ataque de nervios no afectase al cerebro del convaleciente. Cuando los medigamos salieron reunieron a los padres de Ron y a Draco para comunicarles que habían decidido sedar al muchacho ya que en un momento de la crisis había llegado a perder el conocimiento y opinaban que lo mejor era mantenerlo sedado para dar descanso a su cerebro. Lo mantendrían sedado 24h a la espera de los resultados de las pruebas que le habían realizado en los dos días anteriores. Durante el tiempo que estuvo sedado Draco pudo quedarse en la habitación velando su sueño; permaneció en silencio todo el día sumido en sus pensamientos y cuando alguien se dirigía a él únicamente respondía con monosílabos. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por una única reflexión: Había perdido definitivamente a Ron. Todos imaginaban que sería duro para Ron pero él, aunque no era tonto y suponía que el pelirrojo no reaccionaría bien, en lo más hondo de sí mismo albergaba la esperanza de de que no empeorase su, ya de por sí, delicada situación.

Durante las 24h en las que Ron estuvo sedado hubo una notable mejoría en los resultados de sus pruebas cerebrales con lo que los medimagos decidieron que si en las siguientes 48h en las que Ron estaría consciente todo seguía bien y los resultados no empeoraban le darían el alta hospitalaria. Con una copia de los resultados de las pruebas Draco tomo la determinación de investigar, en cuanto Ron tuviese el alta y se instalase en La Madriguera, hasta encontrar las pociones necesarias para curar del todo a Ron y que este pudiese recuperar los recuerdos perdidos. Haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para recuperar a su marido. Por su parte, Ron, una vez despierto se mostró huraño pero no volvió a perder los nervios; tampoco volvió a culpabilizar a Draco pero no quiso volver a hablar con él. Con el paso de las horas se mostró más abierto y comunicativo con su familia, incluso se mostró dispuesto a escuchar las partes más dolorosas de la batalla. Una vez acabadas las 48h los medimagos decidieron conceder el alta hospitalaria, y con ella los Weasley empezaron a organizar la vuelta a casa. Aunque debía haber sido un día feliz, para los Weasley fue incomodo y para Draco lo suficientemente doloroso como para salir del hospital antes de que lo hiciese Ron, para no ver cómo este salía para ir a una casa que no era la que habían compartido.

Para cuando la familia Weasley llegó a La Madriguera Draco ya se había encargado de llevar una gran parte de la ropa de Ron, junto con una nota para la Sra. Weasley donde le pedía que se pasara a ocuparse en un horario concreto de los niños cada día; algo que pedía con una doble misión, poder investigar en las pociones para Ron y que este pudiese pasar tiempo con sus hijos. Durante el primer mes era Molly quien iba a recoger a los niños a primera hora de la tarde y quien los volvía a llevar a casa por las noches. Molly y Draco aprovechaban estas ocasiones para charlar de la recuperación de Ron, de cómo cada día la relación de Ron con los niños mejoraba, o de la nueva rutina en las vidas de Ron y Draco por separado, o de los avances en la investigación de Draco. Esto hacía que algunas tardes Molly se demorara más de lo habitual, una de ellas Ron decidió encararse con su madre.

- Cada día tardas más en volver, mamá. ¿Os lo pasáis bien el hurón y tú, hablando de mí?

- No digas tonterías, hijo.

- No son tonterías. Además, ¿Cómo puedes ponerte de parte del hurón?

- Parece que creas que nos dedicamos a reírnos de ti y nada más lejos. Sigues pensando en él como en tu enemigo y no lo es. Yo se que cambió después de la guerra, aunque nunca fue muy expresivo o dado a las muestras de afecto, pero me consta que te hacía feliz. Volviste a sonreír de verdad, algo que no habías hecho después de lo de Fred y eso es lo único que nos importó – pareció quedar sumida en los recuerdos pero de repente exclamó: ¡Y no hablamos de ti!

- Mamá, por favor. Sé perfectamente que habláis de mí a mis espaldas.

- Bueno, hijo. Pero no solo hablamos de ti, también hablamos de los niños, de cómo le van sus investigaciones o como le va en los demás aspectos de su vida. Además, - añadió con un tono demasiado inocente- no hablaríamos de ti a tus espaldas si te dignaras a cumplir con tu papel de padre y llevases a tus hijos a su casa.

- No puedo creer que encima pretendas que tenga yo la culpa. Pues bien, se os ha acabado la suerte; mañana mismo te acompañaré cuando vayas a llevar a los niños.

- En fin, esta discusión es absurda. Como quieras, si eso te hace quedarte más tranquilo, mañana cuando vaya a llevar a los niños con Draco puedes venir.

Y con una sonrisa maliciosa y pensando que su hijo en el fondo siempre sería igual de inocente salió del salón.


	5. Reencuentro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Cuando al día siguiente Molly fue a recoger a los niños para llevarlos a La Madriguera informó a Draco de las intenciones de Ron de ir con ella cuando fuese a llevarlos de nuevo a casa; lo que hizo que Draco fuese incapaz de concentrarse en toda la tarde y no consiguiese hacer una poción a derechas, así que decidió dejar las pociones para otro momento y darse una ducha rápida para ponerse presentable para cuando llegase Ron.

"Darse una ducha rápida" consistió en tomar un baño de una hora, con atención especial a su pelo, "_es_ _imposible peinarse decentemente sin usar gomina pero Ron odia que me engomine el pelo_" y a su afeitado, "¿_Dónde maldiciones he puesto el after shave que le gustaba tanto a Ron_? " y "ponerse presentable" probarse aproximadamente unas 50 combinaciones diferentes de pantalones y camisa, sin ser capaz de decidirse por ninguno. "_Este pantalón está muy usado, no puedes presentarte delante de Ron con ropa vieja, pensará que no te importa que te encuentre atractivo o no, esta camisa no está bien planchada, por nada del mundo voy a dejar que me vea con una camisa mal planchada, esta tiene un botón mal cosido, ¿acaso no hay una camisa decente en este maldito armario?, este pantalón no combina con ninguna camisa, esta me hará sudar y solo faltaría ponerme a sudar como uno de esos desaseados, este traje es de firma, no puedes presentarte con ropa de firma, pensará que quieres restregarle tu dinero, ¿y si me pongo el jersey del uniforme del Howgarts? Sería más informal y algo que tenemos en común que recuerda. No digas estupideces, cómo vas a presentarte como un Slytherin ¿eres idiota?, ¿me da tiempo a ir comprar algo de ropa? Esa camisa me gusta, puede servir, ¡ah no! es la que le regalé a Ron hace poco ¿Qué hace en mi armario?, ¿y si…?" _

Cuando Draco ya estaba al borde de la desesperación vio la foto que aún conservaba en su aparador, donde se les veía a ambos con los niños en el jardín de su casa celebrando el cumpleaños de Ron. Draco llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada con los dos botones superiores desabrochados y unos pantalones Chino's de color blanco con un cinturón negro; Ron le miraba como si no hubiese otro hombre en el mundo. Inmediatamente decidió que sería así como quería que le viese. ¿Y los zapatos? ¿Qué zapatos se ponía? Sabía que se estaba comportando como una adolescente ante su primera cita, pero era la primera vez que iba a ver a Ron desde que salió de San Mungo y en el fondo era algo así como una primera cita y quería causarle tan buena impresión como fuese posible. Sonrió de medio lado mientras un pensamiento le pasaba por la cabeza. _"Cuando digo que esa comadreja me va a volver loco… quien iba a pensar que Draco Malfoy podría llegar a comportarse como una adolescente" _Conforme se iba acercando la hora a la que había quedado con Molly, se iba poniendo más y más nervioso (_un Malfoy nervioso, wow, te estás cubriendo de gloria, Draco. Menos mal que Lucius no llegó a verte así)_, así que decidió volver a planchar la camisa y los pantalones que iba a ponerse, repasó su peinado, acomodó los cojines del sofá dos o tres veces, recolocó las fotos del salón y finalmente ordenó las partituras de su piano, se sentó y dejó que sus dedos decidieran por él la pieza que iba a tocar. Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que estaba tocando descubrió que era la misma pieza que sonaba en el apartamento de soltero de Draco la primera noche que Ron y él pasaron juntos. Y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír cuando pasó por su mente un breve recuerdo de esa noche.

**Flashback**

Ron y él eran un amasijo de brazos y piernas revueltos en el sofá. Draco se apoderaba sin piedad de la boca de Ron mientras sus manos lo hacían de su espalda y su pelo. Cuando la necesidad de respirar se impuso a la de seguir devorándose, Ron separó su boca y echó la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados. Una música de piano sonaba por toda la sala. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Ron se dejó envolver por la música mientras los labios de Draco torturaban su cuello. "me encanta" susurró Ron.

- Es que soy muy bueno besando, Weasley"

- Me refería a la música. – Sonrió con malicia Ron.

Draco gruñó bajito pero contestó con el tono altivo de quien imparte una lección.

- Gymnopedia Nº1 de Erik Satie. Está considerada como una de las diez mejores piezas para piano de la historia.

- ¿Te parece si continuamos con la lección de historia de la música en otro momento?

- Buena idea, Weasley. - y volvió a apoderarse de sus labios.

**Fin del flashback**

Cuando llegó la hora él seguía sentado frente al piano y se vio sorprendido por el timbre de la puerta. Molly consideraba, y él estaba de acuerdo, en que los niños eran aún demasiado pequeños para viajar por red flu o usar trasladores así que usaban transporte tradicional. Nervioso, inspiró con fuerza antes de abrir la puerta y encontrarse a Molly con Rose en brazos, con Ron a su lado llevando a Scorpius. Todos los nervios y cambios de ropa que había pasado se vieron recompensados al observar la reacción de Ron al verle. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, quedó con la respiración entrecortada, le vio tragar fuerte y enrojeció hasta quedar del mismo tono que su pelo. Molly, con una sonrisilla de satisfacción, carraspeó y mirando a su yerno dijo: - _Hola, hijo. Te traemos a los niños. Por cierto, ¿Qué era eso que tocabas? Me resulta conocido pero no lo reconozco. Me alegro que vuelvas a tocar; desde que nacieron los niños no te había oído hacerlo y sé que a Ron le encantaba._

- Hola Molly, Ron. Pasad, por favor. No sé que tocaba, la verdad.- mintió a su suegra- Solo me he encontrado sentado frente al piano y he dejado fluir los dedos.

Inconscientemente, Ron miró hacía las manos de Draco, gesto que no se le pasó desapercibido a este. Para no aumentar más el bochorno de Ron lo dejó pasar y se centró en atender a sus hijos. Los sentó en dos tronos cerca de la mesa del comedor mientras les calentaba ligeramente unas papillas que había dejado preparadas para la cena. Para romper el silencio, se interesó por cómo se habían portado los niños e incluso se atrevió a preguntarle a Ron por su recuperación; una vez preparada la cena de los niños, invitó a madre e hijo a que le ayudasen a darles la cena. Mientras los niños cenaban, suegra y yerno tuvieron la misma _discusión_ de todas las noches, Molly insistía en que cenaran en La Madriguera y Draco en que cenasen en casa, no solo por evitarle gastos innecesarios, también porque él disfrutaba de darles de cenar, bañarles y acostarles.

- Antes siempre les bañaba Ron mientras yo hacía la cena de los cuatro, ahora he descubierto lo agradable que es y no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

- ¿Les bañaba yo?- se interesó Ron- ¿Y podría volver a hacerlo?

- Cariño- intervino Molly- Hoy no tenemos mucho tiempo para quedarnos. En casa la cena está sin hacer y aún tengo cosas pendientes por terminar.- y con un tono casual añadió- A no ser que yo me adelante y tú te quedes aquí mientras bañáis a los niños.

- ¿Quedarme aquí solo?

Casi podía verse en el interior de su cabeza las dudas de quedarse a solas con Draco batiéndose en duelo con las ganas de bañar a los niños. Para su fortuna, Draco acudió en su rescate y hablándole directamente a su suegra expuso sus dudas:

- Molly, tal vez sea demasiado pronto para Ron. Piensa que no nos habíamos visto desde el hospital y su último recuerdo de mí no es nada agradable. No deberíamos precipitar las cosas e ir paso a paso.

Aunque la Sra. Weasley pareció un poco decepcionada, Ron le dirigió una sonrisa pequeñita de agradecimiento que hizo que a Draco le recorriese por el cuerpo una sensación de calidez.

Las visitas de Ron a su antigua casa para llevar a los niños se hicieron diarias, pero siempre acompañado de su madre y siempre siguiendo el mismo guión, parecía quedar impresionado por el aspecto del Draco, (cada día se esforzaba más en arreglarse), daban de cenar a los niños y se marchaban. Las constantes visitas, aún acompañados de Molly, hicieron que cada vez hubiese más fluidez entre ellos; Draco podía percibir como Ron se sentía cada día más cómodo e incluso su relación empezaba a ser bastante cordial. Un noche, varias semanas después, cuando acabaron de darles de cenar a los niños, Draco le pidió a su todavía suegra (al menos legalmente), que se ocupase de bañar a los niños para que él pudiese hablar con Ron. Este enrojeció pero no se negó a quedarse a solas con el rubio.

- No te pongas nervioso, solo quiero pedirte algo referente a los niños.

- Ah, los niños. De acuerdo – Ron pareció algo decepcionado, aunque Draco no estuvo seguro de si había interpretado bien su expresión.

- Mañana necesito que se queden a dormir contigo en La Madriguera. Tengo un compromiso y no sé a qué hora llegaré.- Ron puso una cara que, de nuevo, no supo interpretar así que añadió una pequeña broma - Si tuviésemos un elfo doméstico no sería necesario molestaros pero como siempre te negaste en redondo a comprar uno...

- Ahora que lo mencionas, me extrañaba que no hubiese aquí uno. Así que yo no quise. Hermione estaría orgullosa.

-Lo estaba, créeme – le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ron se retorcía los dedos y se mostraba inquieto, al final, intentando poner un tono casual le preguntó:

- ¿Es por una cita?

Draco se esforzó por no demostrar lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza y contestar con naturalidad.

- Sí, es una cita – Dracó puso toda su atención al rostro de Ron para estudiar su reacción en la casi imperceptible pausa que hizo antes de continuar- pero de trabajo. Ceno con parte del consejo del hospital mágico que van a abrir en Irlanda. Es posible que les suministremos pociones a cambio de subvenciones para crear un laboratorio/escuela donde formar nuevos pocionistas profesionales o como apoyo a los estudiantes a auror o algo así. Tú estabas enterado, de hecho fuiste parte activa de estos planes, solo que con todo lo ocurrido con tu…, bueno ya sabes; lo había ido posponiendo.

Ron levantó la mirada de nuevo, pues había estado mirando al suelo, para contestar que no habría ningún problema en quedarse con los pequeños.

Una vez los niños estuvieron acostados, Ron y su madre se marcharon asegurándole de nuevo que no había ningún problema en quedarse los niños por la noche al día siguiente. Una vez a solas en su habitación Draco se tumbó boca arriba en la cama con una sonrisa en la boca. "_Se ha puesto celoso. Ha creído que tenía una cita amorosa y se ha puesto celoso. Su cara lo decía todo, esa manera de mirar al suelo con las cejas arrugadas y los labios apretados le han delatado." "Niños, – _dijo en voz alta_ - vuestro padre va a reconquistar a papá. Aunque me cueste 100 años." _

_*/*/*_

Al día siguiente, en La Madriguera contaron con la ayuda del auror más famoso de Inglaterra y de sus propios hijos para ayudar a cuidar de los pequeños Malfoy-Weasley. Según como avanzaba la tarde Harry pudo comprobar la buena sintonía de Ron con sus, para él, recién conocidos hijos, especialmente con la miniatura de Malfoy. Mientras Ginny y la Sra. Weasley se ocupaban de la merienda de todos los niños, Harry se interesó por cómo estaba sintiéndose con la nueva vida que se había encontrado a la que le faltaban seis años de recuerdos perdidos. La conversación pasó desde las pérdidas en la batalla hasta sus hijos, cuando en algún momento derivó en Draco y en su relación con él.

- Es muy extraño, todo en él es diferente a lo que yo recuerdo de Draco Malfoy. A veces parece que tiene miedo de decir según que delante de mí, ¿te imaginas? Draco Malfoy teniendo miedo de mí. Es de locos. Y luego está como se comporta con mi madre. Con la de veces que la ha insultado. Siempre es amable. Amable ¡Malfoy! Y aunque no me presiona con el tema de nuestro matrimonio a veces me mira de una forma que hace que me recorran escalofríos.

- ¿Escalofríos de los buenos o de los malos?

- Eso es lo malo, que no lo tengo muy claro. No sé cómo me siento cuando me mira, o cuando por casualidad me toca o cuando me llega su olor. Creo que me voy a volver loco.

Harry suspiró e hizo un gesto de resignación.

- Esto ya lo hemos vivido antes, Ronald Weasley. Y el resultado fue un matrimonio y dos de los renacuajos que están merendando.

- Pero, es que no lo entiendo. Él mismo reconoce que no es cariñoso o que no solía tener muestras de afecto conmigo en público y sin embargo, todos estáis seguros de nuestra felicidad. ¿Cómo sabéis que yo era feliz? ¿Y si yo fingía, por miedo o por vuestra seguridad?

- No sé, era algo se percibía. Suavizaba el tono cuando pronunciaba tu nombre o las poquísimas veces que te llamaba cariño. Era muuuy fácil sorprenderle mirándote. George bromeó una vez diciendo que te habías puesto un hechizo imantador de miradas de Malfoys. También está que una vez los chicos bromeamos con los motes cariñosos que usamos con Herms y Ginny entre nosotros, y cuando llegó el turno de hablar de vosotros y dijiste que ninguno, pero te pusiste muy colorado. Así que tal vez no sea cariñoso en público pero deduzco que algo tiene que haber en privado. Lo único que puedo decirte es que de repente, recuperamos al Ron que reía, hacía bromas y estaba de buen humor.

*/*/*

A la mañana siguiente Ron se encargó de llevar a los niños a la casa que había compartido con Draco; fue solo ya que la Sra. Weasley tenía cosas de las que ocuparse y al pelirrojo no puso pegas en ir solo. Así que cuando Draco abrió la puerta se encontró a un Ron con Scorpius en brazos y a Rose agarrada de la mano intentando escaparse. Ambos se quedaron paralizados, cada uno por un motivo distinto al otro. Ron al encontrarse a un Draco recién duchado que con unos simples vaqueros y una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo resultaba la visión más atractiva que había visto jamás. Y Draco, por que la visión de Ron con ambos niños era una estampa demasiado familiar que le había llenado en segundos la mente de recuerdos. Draco rompió el silencio el primero.

- Pasad. Veo que Rose estaba poniéndotelo difícil.

- Sí, parece que es su especialidad.

- No te imaginas cuanto.- Ambos rieron.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión?

- Diría que bien, pero nunca se sabe. ¿Cómo se portaron las fieras?

- Volvieron locos a sus tíos Harry y Ginny que vinieron a vernos con los primos James y Albus. Se dieron un pequeño atracón a chucherías.

- Ay madre, ya puedo ver cuánto les consintieron anoche. Ese Potter los malcría, siempre lo he dicho.

- Bueno, algo de culpa puede que tenga yo también - Dijo algo avergonzado Ron.

- Estoy seguro de ello. Eres un consentidor. No es que sea un reproche, solo te informo: Eres un consentidor. – Ambos volvieron a reír.

- Da la sensación de que te parece bien que los consienta.

- Pues no, pero que quieres que haga. Esa batalla la perdía siempre –hizo un gesto de resignación –Así que me toca ser el auror malo.

- ¿Discutíamos mucho por eso?

- A ver – suspiró Draco – nos criamos de manera muy diferente y ambos queremos criar ahora a los niños de manera que no pasen por las cosas malas que nosotros pasamos. Es decir, tú no quieres que les falten los caprichos que tú no tuviste, y yo no quiero que se conviertan en unos niños insoportablemente egocéntricos y mimados como lo fui yo. Por eso, mientras tú tiendes a consentirles yo tiendo a ser el padre malo que dice no.

Ron se quedó en silencio mirando a Draco hasta que este se puso nervioso. Cuando pudo hacer acopio de valor Ron tomó la palabra:

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta… digamos personal?

- ¿Es sobre nosotros? – Draco observo el enrojecimiento de Ron y continuó – Sí, claro. Pregunta lo que quieras.

- Harry me ha contado que una vez hablamos sobre nuestros motes cariñosos, que no se lo quise decir pero que enrojecí. ¿Teníamos motes de esos?

En la mente de Draco invadió el recuerdo de Ron susurrándole entre las sábanas. "_mi __pequeño hurón, mi huroncito"._ Hizo una pausa mientras se reponía de la impresión tanto de la pregunta como del recuerdo.

- Bueno, no exactamente. Sí hay algo, pero no estoy preparado para hablar de ello. Y creo que tú tampoco. Solo te puedo decir que es más una _pésima_ broma que hiciste una vez y se coló para siempre en ciertos momentos… íntimos. Y es algo que definitivamente prueba que te quiero, porque no le consentiría a nadie más que me llamase algo semejante. De hecho no sé cómo te lo consiento a ti. – Omitió decirle que él también tenía un nombre cariñoso/vergonzoso para cuando Ron usaba el suyo, "_mi león_".

Para romper la atmosfera rara que se había creado, Draco cambió de tema y le llevó a terreno seguro: los niños.

- Para compensar que ayer os los tuvisteis que quedar toda la noche, mañana no hace falta que vengáis a por ellos. Pasaremos la tarde en el parque.

- No son una molestia – replicó inmediatamente Ron – También son mis hijos, ¿no? Disfruto mucho con ellos y mis padres aún más.

- Me alegro de oír que disfrutas con ellos. De todas maneras mañana se quedarán aquí. Te explico: Antes como nuestros trabajos en ocasiones nos robaban tiempo para los niños decidimos que fijaríamos un día a la semana para dedicárselo a ellos. Íbamos al parque, al zoo o a cualquier sitio donde disfrutasen. Desde que pasó lo tuyo no lo habíamos hecho, así que ayer decidí retomarlo.

- Ah. Suena un plan genial – Ron pareció decepcionado.

Al ver la reacción de Ron, Draco se animó a continuar, y cuando lo hizo fue para hacerlo con cautela.

- No sé si te sientes lo suficientemente seguro conmigo, pero si lo estás, estaría bien que vinieses con nosotros mañana.

Ron levantó la cabeza con los ojos muy abiertos, Draco creyó que lo había asustado e iba a disculparse, cuando Ron habló.

- Aquí estaré – Y le dedicó una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, que hizo que Draco sintiese una punzada en el estomago.

* * *

**Este capítulo es más largo de lo habitual por no sabía por donde cortar, el resto volverán a ser sobre las dos mil palabras. Tengo que volver a añadir otro capítulo más, para poder contar lo que quiero contar. Así que de cinco capítulos vamos ya por siete y puede que añada un epílogo.  
**

**Gracias por los comentarios y reviews. **

**¿Donceles? ¿Eso que es? Con los dos personajes más "hot" (odio esa expresión) de la saga es imposible que nadie les crea donceles :P lol**

**Por cierto, Gymnopedia Nª 1 existe y hay algún blog que lo considera como una de las diez mejores piezas para piano de la historia.**


	6. Pasos adelante

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Al día siguiente Ron llegó puntual a la cita con Draco y los niños y esta vez fue él quien se esmeró en tratar de impresionar al rubio con su aspecto, quien, a juzgar por su reacción al abrir la puerta quedó verdaderamente sorprendido.

- Estás… wow. Pasa, has llegado _muy_ puntual.

- ¿Sorprendido?

- Un poco, la verdad. No recuerdo que hayas sido puntual desde… nunca.

- Me refería a mi aspecto.

- Ah, bueno. Ejem. Impresionado, más bien. Hacía tiempo…

- ¿Qué no conseguía impresionarte?

Draco lo miró con una expresión difícil de descifrar, y cuando habló lo hizo con un tono grave.

- Que no te vestías para impresionarme. Supongo que es normal. Llevamos conviviendo más de tres años. Y con los niños ya casi no tenemos tiempo para hacer planes para impresionar a nadie.

- Lo cierto es que sí que ocupa tiempo cuidar de estos dos.

- Sí, y tú encima querías otro.

Ron sonrió con expresión bobalicona antes de contestar

- Me gustan los niños, no puedo negarlo. No me importaría tener tres hijos. – Se puso rojo inmediatamente y avergonzado empezó a tartamudear – N-no t-t-te estoy p-proponiendo tener otro hijo. Solo digo que si me hubiese despertado con tres hijos, p-pues no me habría importado.

Draco volvió a mirarle con esa expresión indescifrable y girándose hacia sus hijos añadió en el mismo tono grave, como si estuviese comentando la subida de precios de los calderos en vez de estar lanzándole un cumplido:

- Te pones adorable siempre que te sonrojas – Cambió el tono a uno más ameno para dirigirse a sus hijos – Vamos, pequeños, que se nos hace tarde.

- Bueno y ¿a qué parque vamos?

- No, hoy no vamos al parque. Esta mañana llamaron de "Tumejoramigo". Es un refug…

- Un refugio de animales. Encontré unos folletos entre las cosas que llevaste a La Madriguera cuando salí del hospital.

- Exacto. Poco antes de pasara lo tuyo habíamos estado pensando en tener alguna mascota para los niños. Yo sugerí comprarlo en esa tienda tan grande que hay en el Callejón Diagon, donde compraste a Pig, ¿Recuerdas? pero salió tu lado PEDDO…

- El PEDDO no trata de animales de compañía, es para los derechos de los seres mágicos…

- Vale, vale. El caso es que salió tu lado _defensor de los animales_ y dijiste que nada de comprar que habías visto unos folletos de un refugio y que querías que fuésemos allí…

- Y por culpa de _lo mío_ aún no habíamos ido – involuntariamente a Ron se le coló un poco de hastío en el tono de voz, que a Draco no le pasó desapercibido.

- Te equivocas, Weasley. Fuimos y como no nos poníamos de acuerdo, ya que tú querías un perro y yo un gato, nos enseñaron una pareja peculiar. Un gatito y un perrito que al parecer habían sido encontrados y llevados juntos al refugio y no se separaban nunca. Por la cara que pusiste (y estás poniendo ahora) – añadió con una sonrisa – supe que no habría manera de disuadirte de quedarnos solo con uno y que nos los quedaríamos a ambos. Pero el perrito estaba siguiendo un tratamiento por una infección y como no querían separarlos quedamos en que nos avisarían cuando pudiésemos ir a por los dos. Y nos han llamado justo esta mañana.

- Seguro que los renacuajos se lo pasarán en grande con ellos.

- Además, como son cachorritos crecerán juntos los cuatro.

- Y en La Madriguera se lo pasarán genial por los alrededores.

- Por el momento, hasta que se acostumbren a nosotros no los sacaría de casa. Más adelante, tal vez.

- Me refería a que se vendrán a vivir conmigo a La Madriguera.

- Sigue soñando, Weasley. Los cachorros son para los niños, no para sus padres. Y la casa de los niños es esta.

- También lo es La Madriguera. Y tú no querías al perro.

- Ni tú al gato. Argumento inválido. Hablo en serio, Ronald. Los cachorros se quedarán aquí. Cuando lleguemos allí adopta otro para La Madriguera si quieres, pero estos se quedan conmigo.

- Odio que me llamen Ronald, ya te lo dije.

- Lo sé, ya te lo dije. ¿Recuerdas que te conté que yo siempre perdía en la batalla de consentir a los niños? Pues esta siempre la pierdes tú, _Ronald._

Draco estaba molesto, miraba al lado opuesto donde estaba Ron con las manos en las caderas, así que Ron decidió romper el silencio.

- Debemos de tener algún record, aún no nos hemos reconciliado y ya hemos vuelto a discutir. – intentó bromear Ron.

Draco no pudo evitar reír con un gesto medio de resignación, medio incredulidad.

- Eres increíble, Ron.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- Sí, eso, mejor vámonos.

Salieron de casa con un niño cada uno de la mano, dieron un paseo hasta una zona más tranquila del barrio donde vivían y allí cogieron un taxi mágico que los llevó hasta el refugio. Una vez allí recogieron a los cachorritos y Ron adoptó un perro algo mayor con problemas de visión. "_él también tiene derecho a tener un hogar donde lo quieran, no me mires así, Draco". _

Después del refugio fueron a un parque cercano al barrio donde vivían, para que los niños y los animales pudiesen jugar y comenzaran a acostumbrarse unos a otros. Ron no podía dejar de mirar a Draco, que se comportaba de una manera relajada y natural tanto con los niños como con él; Ron era incapaz de reconocer algo del antiguo Draco en la persona que jugaba, reía, alzaba en el aire a los niños, les enseñaba como acariciar a los animales o les limpiaba la cara. Cuando le vio con una rodilla en el suelo, limpiándo las lágrimas y consolando a Rose, que se había tropezado y caído hacía unos instantes, sintió una punzada en el estómago.

Cuando empezaba a caer la tarde decidieron volver a casa, Ron llevaba a Scorpius subido en los hombros y en la mano izquierda una correa con los perros, Draco llevaba en brazos a la niña y esta a su vez llevaba en sus brazos al gatito.

- Deberíamos haber traído el carrito de los niños, así no tendrías que pelearte con las fieras – Comentó Draco divertido al ver las dificultades de Ron para controlar a los perros.

- Nada de eso, que no se diga que un Griffyndor no puede con dos _cachorritos _y un perro – Rió él.

- ¡Mira que eres tonto!

Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Draco tomó de la mano a Ron para seguir paseando hasta casa, creando la imagen de una estampa familiar.

- Ya verás como hoy caen en la cama agot… ¿Ron? ¿Qué ocurre, por qué tienes esa cara? – Draco siguió la mirada de Ron hasta sus manos y al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho soltó sus manos como si se hubiese quemado.

- ¡Lo siento! Lo siento. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. Supongo… no sé, yo… me he sentido casi como antes y… es que no me he dado ni cuenta, Ron

- Tranquilízate, Draco. Tampoco es que hayas matado a nadie. – sonrió para mostrarle que todo estaba bien.

El restante camino a casa fue algo menos ameno, ya que Draco seguía algo nervioso, temiendo que su gesto inconsciente significase un nuevo paso atrás, Ron, en cambio estaba sintiendo un ligero hormigueo en la mano, y lidiaba además con las miles de dudas que se agolpaban en su cabeza por el significado del hormigueo y la sensación de decepción que le invadió cuando Draco le soltó la mano.

Al llegar a casa la rutina de bañar y dar de cenar a los niños que ya habían seguido noches anteriores suavizó lo que quedaba del nerviosismo de ambos. Una vez bañados los niños, antes de llevarlos a la habitación para acostarlos, Ron les preguntó:

- ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?

- Tíiii! – Respondió alegre Rose.

Draco la cogió en brazos para darle un beso y se giró hacia Ron.

- Va a ser tan charlatana como tú. El que me preocupa es Scorpius. Empezaron a hablar casi a la vez algo antes de tu… accidente, pero mientras Rose ha seguido hablando, Scorp no ha vuelto a hablar. Me preocupa que se le haya creado un trauma, no sé si debería llevarlo a un especialista.

- ¿Scorpius? Pero si él sí que habla.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuando está con vosotros habla?

- Bueno, mis padres dicen que aún no le han oído hablar, pero conmigo si habla. Dice papá o papi y hola y Si y No y alguna cosita más.

Acostaron a los pequeños pero Draco quedó con expresión sombría, que Ron notó.

- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- En absoluto, es solo que me preocupa Scorp. Que hable solo contigo me da que pensar. No sé si debes pasar más tiempo con él porque te echa en falta o al revés, que el que debe pasar más tiempo con él soy yo porque no paso el suficiente tiempo con él y por eso no habla conmigo. Espero que retomar las salidas semanales ayude.

- Podemos dedicar dos días a la semana en vez de uno hasta que se acostumbre.

- ¿Podemos? ¿Los dos?

- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Pensabas dejarme venir solo hoy?

- No seas malpensado, es que no sabía si querrías venir todas las semanas o solo querías probar esta vez.

- No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Malfoy.

- No pretendo, Weasley. En absoluto. – añadió mirándole a los ojos de tal manera que hizo enrojecer a Ron.

- Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana, Ron.

Antes de pensárselo dos veces, Ron se acercó a Draco y le dio beso en la mejilla lo suficientemente suave y que se demoró lo justo como para que pudiese dejar de considerarse _casto _y se fue todo lo deprisa que pudo junto con el perro recién adoptado a la chimenea para tomar la red flu. Antes de perderse en la red pudo ver a Draco tocarse la mejilla mientras miraba como se marchaba.

-.-.-

**- **Y entonces Scorp cogió la correa y se puso a pasearlos a los dos, como si fuese subida en un poni en vez de en el pobre Peludo. – Ron le comentaba divertido a Draco las aventuras de los niños con el perro que había adoptado.

- Menudas ocurrencias tiene tu hija… Porque sé que es nuestra, pero es para pensar que es hija de tu hermano George. Tiene las mismas aptitudes.

Ambos estaban en el cómodo sofá del salón de la casa mientras charlaban distendidamente y los pequeños jugaban en la alfombra delante de ellos con los cachorritos.

- Suertudo tú, que sabes que es nuestra; yo me tengo que fiar de tu palabra. – bromeó Ron.

- Que no te acuerdes de mí pase; pero que no te acuerdes del parto de tu hija con lo que nos hicisteis pasar es para cruciarte. Las doce horas más largas de mi vida; exceptuando las que estuviste inconsciente cuando el ataque.

- Exactamente ¿qué paso? Nadie me lo ha contado aún; eso sí, George no ha dudado en burlarse de que me desmayé en el tuyo.

- ¿Qué te desmayaste en el mío? ¡Rooon! – Draco hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no reírse – Pero cariño, tú no estuviste en mi parto. Los medimagos no te lo permitieron porque faltaba muy poco para el tuyo y el estrés de mi parto podía adelantartelo. George te ha gastado una broma. – Al ver la cara de desconcierto de Ron, Draco estalló en risas – Perdón, perdón, perdón. Es que estabas muy gracioso.

- Ehhh – soltó Ron reaccionando y empezando a pegarle con uno de los cojines del sofá al parecer obviando que Draco le había llamado cariño instantes atrás.

- ¡Para, para! ¡Ya me he disculpado! – dijo entre risas Draco.

Ron siguió golpeándole con el cojín hasta que Draco consiguió arrebatárselo, así que empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Draco se defendía y empezaron "pelear" jugando. En un momento del juego Ron atrapó las manos de Draco y las puso a los lados de la cabeza del rubio, quedando sus caras a escasos centímetros. A Ron se le secó la boca y a Draco se le aceleró la respiración, quedaron en un tenso silencio observándose hasta que pareció que Draco acercaba ligeramente la cabeza hacia Ron, justo en el momento en que Scorpius decidió volver a hablar.

- Papi, papá, papi, papá – mientras hablaba daba palmaditas.

- ¡Scorpius! ¡Has vuelto a hablar, pequeñín! – Draco muy emocionado se apartó de Ron y fue a coger al niño en brazos – Dilo otra vez, Paa-pá.

El niño le dio palmaditas en el rostro mientras decía – Papi y papá. ¡Tiii!

Draco estaba lo suficientemente feliz porque Scorpius volviese a hablar que no se dio cuenta de la seriedad en el rostro de Ron hasta que este le llamó.

- Ey, _papá_, ¿Qué tal si acostamos a los niños? Tengo que hablar contigo.

Draco sacó conclusiones erróneas y creyó que haberlo molestado cuando había estado cerca de besarle, así que mantuvo las distancias mientras bañaban y acostaban a sus hijos. Al volver al comedor en vez de sentarse en el sofá junto a Ron, decidió hacerlo en un sillón que había al lado del sofá.

- ¿Qué haces ahí tan lejos? Ven aquí, creo que no te has dado cuenta de una cosa.

- ¿De?

- De lo que acaba de hacer Scorp. Te has entusiasmado tanto porque te volviese a hablar que no te has dado cuenta de nada más.

- Si te refieres a…

- Me refiero a que ha vuelto a hablar cuando nos ha visto comportarnos como una pareja – Ron estaba visiblemente ruborizado.

Draco miraba Ron con una cara que revelaba que estaba analizando lo que acababa de escuchar desde todas las perspectivas posibles.

- Quieres decir que Scorp no me echaba de menos a mí ni a ti. Lo que echa de menos es a "nosotros". – Draco hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza – Vamos a tener que llevarle a un psicomago o a un pedagomago para que le ayude.

- No será necesario llevarlo a un loquero de esos.

- No son loqueros. Por Salazar, no seas bruto. Son especialistas. Ron, tu hijo quiere algo que no podemos darle. ¿Cómo vamos a dárselo si ni siquiera recuerdas qué eres su padre?

- No recuerdo haberlo sido, pero SÉ que lo soy ¿Y si me viniese a vivir aquí una temporada?

- No. – La respuesta de Draco fue contundente y a Ron le pilló por sorpresa la negativa. Después de unos largos segundos Draco se justificó – Volverás a casa solo si es de verdad y para siempre. – Draco le miró a los ojos donde había un deje de súplica – Ronald, no soportaría tenerte tan cerca y tener que vivir una mentira…

Ron le pasó una mano por el brazo con gesto apenado.

– Siento que esto sea tan difícil para ti. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero me falta mucha información.

- Ronald… - Draco volvió a negar con la cabeza – No es culpa tuya. Perdona que me haya puesto así.

- No me llames Ronald. No lo soporto. - A ambos se les escapó una media sonrisa, aunque la de Draco un tanto triste - ¿Cómo consentía que me lo llamaras?

- Por lo mismo que lo haces ahora. No te queda otro remedio.

- Pues menuda gracia.

Draco hizo una mueca y un gesto como de estar sopesando una algo.

- En realidad… no te lo he contado todo. Quiero decir, lo consientes porque tú también usas una versión de mi nombre que yo odio. Lo hacías sobre todo cuando te enfadabas. - volvió a hacer otra mueca y un gesto de resignación - Bueno, y puestos a confesar, ¿recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste el otro día, la de los apodos cariñosos? No solo tú tenías uno para mí, yo también tengo uno para ti. Pero no preguntes, no estás preparado para oírlo.

- Quien no está preparado, Draco ¿Yo para oírlo o tú para contarlo?

Draco hizo otra mueca. – El resultado es el mismo.

- Lo que pasa es que no quieres que te llame por el nombre que te da rabia.

- Eso será. – Draco esbozó una pequeña sonrisa – En todo caso, lo discutiremos mañana, que hoy es muy tarde.

- Buenas noches, Malfoy – se despidió un resignado Ron que antes de salir por la red flu besó en la mejilla al rubio. – Te veo mañana. ¡Y me toca a mí elegir parque!

* * *

**Bueno, pues esto va llegando a su fin. Estoy escribiendo el próximo capi que es el último y es posible que tenga que dividirlo en dos. En todo caso, la semana que viene (si lo acabo a tiempo) el último capítulo (o la primera parte) y la siguiente el epílogo (o segunda parte más el epílogo)  
**


	7. El fin de la pesadilla (Parte I)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling; el universo de la historia también, pero estos capítulos, aunque beben de la inspiración de muchos otros fics de esta página, son míos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

_Draco abrió los ojos en su cama y se giró hacia el lado donde dormía Ron más por la inercia de la costumbre adquirida durante años que por deseo, ya que sabía que una mañana más iba a encontrarlo vacio. Para su sorpresa, Ron estaba a su lado tumbado de costado, apoyado en el codo, mirándole a los ojos. _

_- Buenos días, mi pequeño hurón._

_- Ron… tú… ¿Cómo es que…?_

_- Te echaba de menos. – contestó sencillamente Ron._

_- Pero, ¿eres… tú? – encerrando en la simple pregunta una clara segunda interpretación de la misma._

_Ron sonrió con tristeza. – Lo soy. Pero tenemos poco tiempo. Necesitaba hablar contigo. Pedirte dos cosas, perdón y que no te rindas._

_Ante la cara de confusión de Draco, Ron se acercó más a él, se arrodilló sobre la cama y le tomó la cara con las manos antes de continuar._

_- Lo siento, Draco. Siento ser tan estúpido como para no pensar que mis acciones y decisiones no me afectan solo a mí. Interponerme entre ese avada y el muchacho fue un error porque lo estáis pagando más vosotros que yo mismo. Mi amor, siento mucho todo lo que te estoy haciendo pasar, jamás fue mi intención haceros sufrir a ti y al resto de mi familia._

_Draco tocaba la cara de Ron, como para asegurarse de que estaba ahí, que era real. – No eres estúpido, no digas eso. Eres el auror más valiente del p…_

_- Draco, mi vida, escúchame, por favor. No tenemos mucho más tiempo. Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que seguir luchando por nosotros. No te rindas, mi amor, no flaquees, porque estoy ahí, sigo ahí dentro, en alguna parte de su interior, luchando por volver a salir. Él, no solo es mi caparazón, también te quiere, pero aún tiene miedo de lo que siente. Lo nuestro es tan grande que se ha visto envuelto y atrapado por una red de sentimientos antes de estar preparado y está asustado. Ayúdale, ayúdanos. Volveremos a ser una familia, pero debes de tener paciencia y no rendirte. Yo sigo luchando para ir saliendo a la superficie. No tardará, ya lo verás, pronto empezará a recordar cosas, ayúdale a entender los recuerdos. – Ron sonrió una vez más a Draco – No te preocupes por Scorp, solo necesita tiempo. Lo estás haciendo muy bien con los niños, cariño. Y con él, bueno conmigo en realidad, también. Pero no le molestes tanto con lo de Ronald, Dra-gon-ci-to.- Bromeó antes de volver a ponerse serio - Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Te quiero. Adiós, mi pequeño hurón._

_- ¡No! ¡No te marches aún! Te echo tanto de menos… Te necesito tanto, esto es tan difícil sin ti – Draco se incorporó y pasó sus brazos por los costados de Ron y acercó su cara hasta la de él para intentar besarle, ambos cerraron los ojos inconscientemente mientras se acercaban sus rostros, estaban a menos de un milímetro uno de otro, sus labios casi se rozaban… _

El despertador empezó a sonar y Draco despertó de golpe con un hormigueo en los labios y una sensación de frustración en el pecho.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! Ha estado tan cerca, tan cerca, ¡maldición! Ni si quiera he tenido tiempo de decirte que te quiero.

Draco intuía que no había sido un sueño normal y corriente, aunque no se atrevía a creer que había sido real; quería creerlo, pero pensar que el Ron que vivía olvidado en la mente del Ron actual (o antiguo, según se mirase) había encontrado la manera de entrar en sus sueños para darle un mensaje, era demasiado bonito para ser verdad. Pese a todo y solo por si acaso, si volvía a soñar con él se aseguraría esta vez de tener tiempo de decirle que le quería. En las noches que pasó en San Mungo esperando la recuperación de Ron se prometió que si recuperaba a "_su_ Ron" le diría que le quería, y lo haría mucho más a menudo de lo que lo había hecho en los años que llevaban juntos pero había fallado a su propia promesa en la primera oportunidad.

Supo sobradamente que sería incapaz de adelantar nada en su trabajo ni en sus investigaciones y que toda capacidad mental, involuntariamente (o no) se enfocaría en intentar descubrir hasta que punto podía darle crédito a lo sucedido en su sueño. Es decir, descubrir si había sido solo un sueño extraño o por el contrario, realmente, Ron había intentado (y había conseguido) comunicarse con él.

En todo caso, sueño o no, iba a tomar nota del mensaje que en él le daba Ron. Lucharía por él. En la última semana había visto signos evidentes en Ron de que sus sentimientos hacia él estaban evolucionando. El sensual beso en la mejilla, las cosquillas, el no haberse apartado cuando estuvo a punto de besarle, el haberle sorprendido mirándole varias veces en el parque,…

Era el momento de avanzar; dar un paso adelante. Iba a pedirle una oportunidad a Ron. Como no pretendía asustarle, empezarían desde cero y que fuese lo que tuviera que ser. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Ron llegase…

_¡Oh Merlín! Perfecto, ahora me he puesto nervioso. _

Para controlar los nervios salió a comprar algunas cosas para prepararle una cena sorpresa a Ron; al volver, limpió, cocinó y cuando lo tuvo todo listo se sentó al piano…

**En la madriguera…**

Ron se despertó con un sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho con fuerza. Había soñado con Draco. Estaban en una habitación que él había reconocido en el sueño como la que compartían Draco y él en su casa; estaban sobre la cama, y él observaba cómo Draco dormía cuando este despertó. Parecía muy sorprendido de verle, incluso le preguntó si realmente era él, el anhelo en la voz del rubio hizo que algo se rompiese dentro de él. No recordaba mucho más del sueño, tan solo que le pedía perdón y que le decía que luchara por no recordaba qué… Y que había sentido por Draco un profundísimo amor que había invadido todos sus sentidos. Había sentido que ese amor era el timón que dirigía su vida, el motivo para abrir los ojos por la mañana, lo que alimentaba su ilusión y su fuerza cuando esta flaqueaba. Un amor que le había ardido en el pecho con una intensidad desconocida para él. Un amor que sabía que era correspondido con la misma intensidad. Un amor que se retroalimentaba a su vez del amor de ambos.

Ahora, sentado en el borde de la cama se sentía totalmente confundido. ¿Había sido un sueño o un recuerdo? Se sentía desbordado. ¿Cómo iba a manejar todos esos sentimientos tan _intensos_? ¿Qué significaba la sensación que aún le perduraba en el pecho? Sin duda no era de la misma intensidad que todo lo que había sentido en el sueño (¿o recuerdo?), pero aún así no sabía muy bien cómo manejarlo. No iba a ser fácil estar frente a él sin acordarse del sueño cuando fuesen juntos al parque esa tarde. Sentía un dolor extraño en el pecho, similar a aquel que sintió el día que Malfoy le dijo que al día siguiente los niños no irían a La Madriguera porque pasarían la tarde juntos en el parque y creyó que no los vería. A Ron se le escapó una sonrisa al pensar en los niños. Era curioso cuanto había llegado a quererles; y en tan poco tiempo. Hacía unos meses, mientras aún estaba en el hospital, rehuía hasta que le hablasen de ellos. La primera vez que Draco le habló de sus hijos le entró curiosidad por verles y conocerles, pero después de la crisis que sufrió al saber de la muerte de Fred, Tonks y Lupin entre otros, quiso mantenerse lejos de todo lo que estuviese relacionado con "el hurón" incluidos esos dos niños. Con lo que no contaba era que nada más llegar a La Madriguera, los niños pasarían todas las tardes allí con ellos. Su madre los traía y por la noche se los volvía a llevar a _su padre_ (Porque para él, al principio eran solo los hijos del hurón). Una vez más no contaba con algo; mientras él quería evitar a los niños a toda costa, ellos estaban entusiasmados de verle de nuevo y por más que intentaba desaparecer del medio, ellos iban en su búsqueda; especialmente el minimalfoy. Ese niño era increíble… Había intentado mantenerse al margen de ambos, pero sobretodo de Scorp que se parecía tanto a Draco, pero ese renacuajo no se lo había permitido. En cuanto entraba por la puerta de La Madriguera iba derecho a él, y daba igual en que punto de la casa se encontrase, Scorp siempre le encontraba. Cuando le atrapó un dedo en su manita sintió un calor agradable en el pecho. La manera en que le miraba con sus ojitos azules acabó por robarle el corazón. Y la primera vez que Scorp se sentó encima suyo y apoyó su cabecita en su pecho tuvo la certeza que moriría por él si fuese necesario. Con Rose había sido diferente. Esa pequeña Weasley no era de las que podías simplemente ignorar. No. Rose era una máquina de meterse en problemas con patas y pecas. No había gnomo del jardín de La Madriguera que no hubiese sufrido sus intentos de usarlo como a sus muñecas o mesa a la que no hubiese intentado subirse o armario en el que no se hubiese escondido. Rose era como un huracán. Como tener a los gemelos concentrados en el cuerpecito de una niña de un año y poco. Definitivamente, no podías ignorar a Rose, por mucho que quisieras. Pero su capacidad para meterse en líos era directamente proporcional a la capacidad para hacerse querer. Solo necesitó una semana para adorar a esa mocosa… ¡y un día para que lo volviese loco!

Amaba a sus hijos por encima de todo, los amaba, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Solo odiaba haber perdido los recuerdos de su primer año y haber perdido el tiempo en las primeras semanas intentando no involucrarse con ellos. Había sido un gran idiota, pero afortunadamente sus hijos habían decidido por sí mismos que no iban a permitir que su padre los mantuviese ajenos a él.

Caso distinto era el del padre de sus hijos. Draco no lo rechazaba, pero tampoco lo incitaba a acercarse. Bueno, no tanto como creía que haría. Al principio estaba muy aliviado de que Draco se mantuviese al margen dándole espacio para acostumbrarse a la realidad, pero conforme habían ido pasando las semanas, tenía sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, le agradecía que no lo presionase con el tema de sus recuerdos y su matrimonio y por otra, le gustaría que fuesen más habituales los momentos en los que Draco daba muestras de lo que había sido su matrimonio, como cogerle accidentalmente la mano para pasear, llamarle cariño también _accidentalmente_, o que diese muestras con su mirada o gestos de que le seguía amando; aunque claro, él ya le había dicho en el hospital que no era lo que se decía un "amante y cariñoso esposo", así que suponía que tampoco debía esperar mucho. A veces sus propios sentimientos hacía Draco lo desconcertaban. Tal vez fueran vestigios del Ron que tanto le había amado antes de perder la memoria, pero a veces se sorprendía con unas inmensas ganas de besarle o abrazarle y cada día que pasaba le encontraba más atractivo_. Demonios, de hecho lo encontraba muy atractivo_. Ron se mordió el labio ante este pensamiento. Llevaba días pensando en la conversación que tuvieron la noche que Scorp volvió a hablar delante de Draco; sobre que el niño echaba de menos que sus padres estuviesen juntos y que Draco quería que volviese a casa solo si era de verdad; la mirada suplicante de Draco al decir que no soportaría tenerle tan cerca hizo que se le pusiera un nudo en el estómago y por un momento deseó volver de verdad; realmente deseó recordarle y ser su marido a todos los efectos. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando de Draco? ¿O los sentimientos que estaban dormidos por la pérdida de memoria estaban saliendo a la superficie? Estaba hecho un verdadero lío y el sueño o recuerdo que había tenido esa noche aún lo confundía más por la intensidad de los sentimientos que lo habían invadido.

El caso era que independientemente de si era que se estaba enamorando de nuevo de él o eran los sentimientos del Ron que no recordaba que salían a la superficie, sentía _algo_ por Draco y ese algo era cada vez más fuerte. Había una idea que tomaba fuerza en su cabeza cada vez que pensaba en Draco; y el sueño de esa mañana había sido definitivo para que tomara la decisión. Le pediría una oportunidad. Quería intentarlo con él. Pero no desde el punto en el que quedaron antes de perder la memoria, para eso aún no estaba preparado; empezarían desde cero. Es decir, empezar teniendo citas a solas y ver cómo evolucionaba todo. Ya que su memoria había borrado su noviazgo, le propondría recuperarlo.

Ahora solo tenía que reunir fuerzas y decírselo cuando llegase por la tarde a su casa antes de ir al parque con los pequeños, como habían acabado por tomar por costumbre diaria. Cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó mantener controladas las pulsaciones de su corazón. ¡Mierda! Se había puesto nervioso y aún no salido del todo de la cama; para cuando llegase la hora de ir a casa de ambos sería incapaz de conservar la serenidad. _Vamos, Ron, ¿Eres un Griffyndor o no? Pues valor para enfrentarte a tu marido._

-.-.-

Los nervios habían ido aumentando según se acercaba la tarde, por eso cuando Ron llegó a la puerta de casa de Draco, tuvo que pararse a respirar y calmarse antes de llamar al timbre. A través de la puerta se colaba una melodía de piano que Ron reconoció como la misma que sonaba la primera vez que fue a esa casa con su madre después de perder la memoria. _Draco debe estar nervioso, siempre toca el piano cuando lo está._ El saber que Draco también estaba nervioso le dio un poco de calma y se dispuso a llamar al timbre. De repente, nada más llamar se quedó paralizado con la mano en el timbre y las piernas temblando. Cuando Draco abrió la puerta se encontró con un Ron que parecía víctima de un _petrificus totalus¸_ con la mano aún alzada frente al timbre.

- ¿Ron? ¿Ron, cariño, qué te pasa?

Ron miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos y fue bajando la mano. Con voz temblorosa Ron se dirigió a Draco:

- Gymnopedia Nº 1. La pieza que estabas tocando ahora y la que sonaba la primera vez que hicimos el amor y la que estabas tocando la primera vez que llegué a esta casa con mi madre después de mi pérdida de memoria. ¿Verdad? – Ron miraba a Draco con ojos suplicantes - ¿Verdad, Draco?

- Sí, así es.- Draco le miró con un tímido brillo de esperanza en los ojos – Mi amor, ¿tu…?

- No, lo siento. Solo he recordado eso, ha sido ahora mismo al tocar el timbre. Bueno, eso y que cuando estás nervioso tocas el piano.

Draco sintió un escozor en los ojos que reprimió aclarándose la garganta y buscando una sonrisa para poder dirigírsela a Ron.

- Muy bien, cariño. Es una noticia estupenda. Dos recuerdos en una tarde. Lo importante es que has empezado a recordar. ¿Deberíamos comunicárselo a los medimagos de San Mungo? Bueno, igual ahora es tarde, mañana lo haremos, mejor, ¿no? – Draco hablaba aturulladamente intentando no caer presa de la emoción. – Pero pasa, Ron. No nos quedemos fuera. ¿Suspendemos la salida al parque? Igual deberías ir a casa a descansar. Sí, mejor, no sea que el esfuerzo te hag…

- ¡Para, Draco! Me estás mareando. Tranquilízate, ¿vale? – Ron le acarició el brazo para calmarle – Vamos al parque y así tomo un poco el aire, ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres que nos quedemos aquí y salimos al jardincito?

- Bueno, pero solo un rato. Después salimos a dar un paseo con las fierecillas esas de tus hijos.

- ¿Así que mis hijos, no? Ya te recordaré eso algún día. – Bromeó más tranquilo Draco, mientras entraban en la casa.

Una vez en el jardín, dejaron a Rose jugando con el perrito y se sentaron en el balancín del porche con Scorp en el regazo de Ron.

- Cariño, mañana por la mañana avisa a Molly para que venga a quedarse con ellos, así podré acompañarte a San Mungo.

- No será necesario, no voy a ir al hospital solo por dos recuerdos.

- Vas a ir. Y yo iré contigo. Y no hay más discusiones. Puede que sea una buena señal y no haga falta hacer nada o puede que necesites medicación o seguimiento especiales. No voy a arriesgarme a que te pase algo.

- Que sigamos casados legalmente no te da permiso a obligarme a hacer nada, Draco.

Draco acusó el golpe y se levantó del balancín dándole la espalda a Ron. – No es mi intención obligarte a nada. Puede que _solo_ sea tu marido legalmente, pero eso no impide que me preocupe por ti. – Draco tragó saliva y respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar – ¿Qué tal si coges a los niños y os vais a La Madriguera? Hace días que Molly no ve a sus nietos… y yo necesito estar solo. – Y entró en la casa dejando a Ron en el balancín sin oportunidad de contestarle.

Draco se refugió en su habitación, se sentó en el borde de la cama, y con los codos apoyados en las rodillas se pasó las manos por el pelo. Veía como la esperanza que había depositado en pedirle una oportunidad se esfumaba, Ron acababa de dejar claro que no quería nada de él. No podía más, todo esto estaba siendo demasiado largo, demasiado duro. De repente una frase resonó en su cabeza "…_debes de tener paciencia y no rendirte"_. Draco sintió un golpe en el estómago. El Ron del sueño le había pedido paciencia y que luchara; ¿y qué había hecho él? Perder los nervios y echarle de casa. _Draco Malfoy, eres un completo estúpido._ Se levantó dispuesto a ir a La Madriguera a pedirle perdón; pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con que Ron casi se le cae encima, ya que en ese mismo instante él se disponía también a abrir la puerta. Ambos se quedaron parados mirándose a los ojos en silencio, cuando hablaron, lo hicieron a la vez:

- Lo siento, cariño.

- Lo siento…

Se pararon de golpe al ver que el otro hablaba; a ambos se les escapó una pequeña sonrisa y volvieron a hablar a la vez:

- Soy un idiota, no debería haber perdido los nervios.

- No debería haber dicho eso. Sé lo mucho que te preocupas.

Volvieron a parar y esta vez rieron quedamente. Draco puso un dedo en los labios de Ron para impedir que este hablase de nuevo a la vez que él.

- Ron, lo siento. Esto no era en absoluto lo que tenía planeado para hoy. Perdóname, por favor. No volveré a perder los nerv… ¿_Me has llamado cariño_?

Ron visiblemente sonrojado asintió tímidamente.

- Eres más importante para mí de lo que crees. Y desde luego esto tampoco era lo que yo tenía pensado para hoy. El recuerdo me ha pillado con el pie cambiado; iremos a San Mungo si quieres. Aunque creo que estás exagerando.

Draco miró al techo luchando por no exasperarse pese a que acababa de prometerse ser paciente, pero jamás había sido un dechado de paciencia, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. Draco se acercó a Ron y le sujetó el rostro con una mano en cada mejilla.

- Mi amor, todo lo que tú haces repercute en muchas más personas además de en ti. Si hay cambios en tu neurología como para que empieces a recordar, entonces deberías confirmar que esos cambios son para bien. Porque si a ti te pasara algo malo, tus hijos sufrirían, tus hermanos sufrirían, Molly y Arthur sufrirían, Harry sufriría y Hermione y Neville. Toda la gente que te quiere sufriría. – Draco bajó sus manos hasta posarlas en su cuello. – Si te pasara algo malo, yo me moriría, Ron. Lo sé. Después de creer que iba a perderte, después de estos meses separados, sé que no lo resistiría. Si a ti te pasa algo, yo me muero.

Ron lo miró con los ojos acuosos, con dos lágrimas amenazando con derramarse. – Draco, ¿me das un abrazo?

Sin contestar siquiera, Draco eliminó la poca distancia que les separaba y pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Ron, uno a la altura de las axilas y el otro cercano a la cintura. Ron pasó sus brazos por encima de los de Draco, uno a la altura de los hombros y el otro cruzando su espalda desde el hombro hasta la cadera contraria.

Al posar la mano en la cadera de Draco, Ron pudo sentir un _clic_. Como la última pieza de un puzle cuando encaja en su hueco. Pudo sentir que aunque su cabeza no recordaba a Draco, su cuerpo sí lo hacía. Al sentirse en sus brazos, fue como si todos los músculos de Ron dijesen "_Por fin. Ha sido un largo viaje, pero ya estamos de nuevo en casa". _Ron entendió a su cuerpo, y supo que le estaba pidiendo. Y se dispuso a dárselo. Separó su cara del cuello de Draco y la puso de tal manera que sus narices se rozaban. Acarició la nariz de Draco con la suya propia y lentamente, endemoniadamente despacio, juntó sus labios con los de Draco.

(Continuará)

* * *

**Hay veces que las musas están de huelga (como el domingo con ¿Cómo llegamos …?) y otras que trabajan el doble. Os dejo la primera parte del final. Probablemente, ya que me queda bastante por contar en la segunda parte del final, el epílogo vaya en otro capítulo aparte. Disculpad los errores que puedan haber. He tenido una semana complicada y acabo de terminar el capítulo ahora mismo; así que o no lo revisaba o bien os dejaba sin capítulo hasta el lunes.**


End file.
